Przejść się
"Przejść się" jest epizodem z telewizyjnej serii Happy Tree Friends. Opis Grupka idzie za Lumpy'm wesoło podśpiewując. Gdy docierają do jeziora, Lumpy otwiera swój plecak i w tym momencie wszyscy się rozbiegają. Gdy Lumpy znajduje kołek i młot, Flaky nerwowo spaceruje po lesie. Zauważa leżące na ziemi pisklę i robi się jej go żal. Sniffles próbuje rozpalić ogień za pomocą patyków, a Toothy wbija kołki do swojego namiotu. Flaky podnosi pisklę i wspina się po drzewie. Gdy wreszcie zanosi je do gniazda, całe gniazdo spada i jajko będące w nim się tłucze. Flaky schodzi z drzewa i nerwowo podreptuje, a po chwili pojawia się rozwścieczona matka pisklaka i zabiera Flaky. Toothy przypadkowo zamiast liną przywiązuje kołki wężem. Rozdrażniony wąż gryzie Toothy'ego. Natomiast Lumpy goli się przed lusterkiem powieszonym na drzewie. Zmywając z siebie piankę, wylewa całą wodę a po chwili słyszy krzyk. Najpierw stara się nie reagować, lecz znów go słyszy i niezadowolony rusza by to sprawdzić. Sniffles wreszcie rozpala ogień, jednak dmuchając w niego, jego głowa staje w ogniu. Rana Toothy'ego staje się co raz większa i zaczyna wylewać się z niej trująca substancja. Lumpy przybywszy na miejsce próbuje wyssać truciznę z ręki Toothy'ego, jednak wypluwa ją Cuddles'owi do oczu i jego oczy zaczynają się pienić i krwawić. Lumpy nie wie co ma robić gdy nagle przebiega Sniffles z palącą się głową. Lumpy łapie Snifflesa i kilkakrotnie wsadza jego głowę do rzeki. Nie wie jednak, że w rzece znajduje się wystający ostry kamień na którego nadziewa Snifflesa. Sniffles, Cuddles i Toothy są ciągnięci na noszach przez Lumpy'ego, a za nim idą Petunia i Nutty. Idąc w upale, od chorych zaczyna śmierdzieć. Lumpy chce się napić, jednak okazuje się że nie ma już więcej wody. Idąc długi czas, spragniona Petunia zauważa wielką kałużę toksycznej wody. Pije ją, po czym umiera. Z ciągniętych przez Lumpy'ego noszy wypada ręka Toothy'ego. Nagle na Nutty'ego spada odrobina miodu. Zlizuje go z twarzy i zauważa, że na drzewie wisi ul. Podczas spaceru Lumpy widzi pisklę które spadło z drzewa. Nutty przez słomkę wypija miód z ula, lecz po chwili zostaje nim oblepiona jego twarz. Schodzi on z drzewa, ale nie widzi dokąd idzie i kieruje się prosto na niedźwiedzia. Odrywa on kawałek futra niedźwiedzia by wytrzeć twarz. Lumpy wnosi pisklę po drzewie do gniazda, jednak spada z niego widząc iż gniazdem jest twarz Flaky. Niedźwiedź zaczyna warczeć na Nutty'ego, który próbuje przykleić jego futro z powrotem na miejsce. To mu się jednak nie udaje i zły niedźwiedź drapie pazurami Nutty'ego, który zaczyna uciekać. Biegnąc rozpada się na kawałki. Lumpy wstaje i zauważa same spacerujące nogi Nutty'ego. Widząc niedźwiedzia zaczyna on uciekać ciągnąc nosze z chorymi. Widzi iż jedyna droga przez przepaść prowadzi przez mostek. Z powodu prędkości z jaką Lumpy ciągnie nosze, podpalają one liny mostka i mostek rozpada się. Wszyscy spadają poprzez kamienie. Toothy spadając traci głowę, za to Petunia nadziewa się na mnóstwo ostrych kamieni. Cuddles spada w dół uderzając o kamienie i wszyscy spadają prosto w kolce zostając na nie nabici. Lumpy odnajduje linę, jednak i tak upada w przepaść. Gdy wstaje spada na niego jedna z desek mostka. Podnosi się jednak i próbuje wspiąć się po linie. Gdy mu się to udaje, na powierzchni czeka na niego niedźwiedź który rozszarpuje go. Na koniec gniazdko z twarzy Flaky spada z drzewa wraz z pisklęciem, które trzyma w dziobie robaka. Morał "Spróbuj pobyć choć chwilę w czyjejś skórze!" Zgony #Flaky zostaje rozszarpana przez matkę pisklęcia. #Petunia ginie po wypiciu toksycznej wody. #Nutty zostaje pocięty na kawałki przez niedźwiedzia. #Toothy ginie gdy jego głowa zostaje oderwana przy uderzeniu w kamień. #Cuddles i Sniffles giną przebici wielokrotnie przez kamienie. #Lumpy zostaje rozszarpany przez niedźwiedzia. Category:Odcinki Category:Sezon pierwszy